Legend of Spyro: Dark Spyro's Reign
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a revision of one of the first stories I ever wrote. I'll be revising it and posting chapters when I finish fixing them. The story takes place after the events of Dawn of the Dragon. The Guardians become evil with power, Spyro has to fight to keep his evil self from taking over, and after Malefor many are fearful of the purple dragon and Cynder.


Chapter One: A Saved World

"That's just it." Says the old timekeeper as he looks down at the book that holds all of time. "I can't find spyro anywhere in this book."

"Hmm" mumbles ignitus as he looks down at the book that is recording Spyro's legacy. "Where are you my young dragon?"

Three days have passed since Spyro, ignitus, and Cynder went up to fight Malefor and all though the world seems to be saved, there have been no signs of the three dragons. Because of their long absence many have given up hope that any of them survived the fight with Malefor. But one dragonfly is still clinging onto the slight hope that they somehow lived.

"Come sparx" says Volteer with a hint of sadness in his voice. The electric guardian is outside with Sparx, but he is not as hopeful. "I know you long to see them but i'm afraid you need to come to terms with them being gone."

Sparx sighs as he flies away from the temple ledge he'd been waiting at, and with sagged shoulders he slowly flies back inside the dragon temple of Warfang. Volteer follows the small dragonfly and the two of them begin down a long hallway full of large statues of ancient dragons.

"I just can't believe it Volteer, the one time I don't go with him he just disappears." Says sparx as he looks over his shoulder and back at the ledge. "it almost feels like its my fault he's missing."

"Don't say that my dragonfly friend. There was no way you could have accompanied them and if you had you would be gone along with them. There disappearance is a tragedy, a calamity, a outright disgrace! They will truly be missed."

"Volteer, you say that like they are dead." Says sparx as he crosses his arms. The small creature glares up at the dragon and shakes his head. "they are just missing they will show up any day now, and if Spyro is in trouble then he has and I hate to say her name...but he has Cynder."

"indeed you are correct." Says Volteer as the two reach the center of the dragon temple. Already situated at their seats are Terrador and Cyril along with several representatives from the mole city and cheetah tribes.

"ah now that we are all here, we can continue our discussions about rebuilding the world. Malefor left quite the mess behind for us to clean up." Says Terrador as Volteer and Sparx take their places among the council.

"Our first order of business is the continued funding for Warfang, as you all know the city took massive amounts of damage during the war.'' Says Cyril as he looks over some documents "The walls have been nearly destroyed and we do not have enough moles to rebuild them."

"actually that is why I am here." Says the cheetah representative as he stands. "our tribes can't afford the tax increase, we were and are still being attacked by Malefor's forces."

"Us as well" shouts a mole that is towards the corner of the room "even without a leader the scattered forces attack us small settlements."

"hmm" says terrador as he scratches his chin "if there are still remnants of Malefor's forces then we must extinguish them."

"I agree" says volteer "I can summon what's left of dragon cities army and we can send small groups out to hunt down any forces Malefor may have left behind."

"I'm afraid this means the tax must remain high." Says Cyril as he looks at the cheetahs and moles

"once those beasts aren't at our front door you can have all the money you need." Says the cheetah as he crosses his arms. His fur is tattered and it looks like he hasn't gotten sleep in days.

"umm real quick before we break and go do all this stuff; can we umm maybe talk about Spyro." Asks sparx as several people begin to make there way towards the exit.

"Sparx I'm afraid there is nothing to say." Says Terrador with a frown. The large green dragon's face looks tired as he stares down at Sparx "we don't have enough resources to said a search party and the mountain top they fought Malefor on...is just gone. For now, all we can do is wait."

Sparx crosses his arms but says no more. He is troubled by the response because deep down he knows Spyro is still alive, but it feels like Spyro is also in grave danger.

Meanwhile far far away from Warfang, Spyro and Cynder are in a deep sleep trapped in the realm that was once Malefor's prison. While sleeping Spyro dreams about seeing ignitus in the Chronicle's chamber, but for ignitus it is no dream.  
"ah my young Spyro, I have been looking for you and yet you find me." Says ignitus as he turns to face the purple dragon. Spyro looks around at the familiar room and is confused by where he is. He looks up at Ignitus and his confusion turns into happiness. "ignitus!" yells the purple dragon, slightly surprised by Ignitus's now blue color "w-where are we, h-how are you alive, and why are you blue?"

"I'm afraid I am not alive my dear Spyro." Explains ignitus as he flips through a book "you see during ever new beginning a dragon is appointed to record what happens during that era and I have been appointed to record this era, your era Spyro."

"my era… what do you mean." Asks spyro as a confused look finds its way to his face.

"for the longest time, the lands have been at war and through you everything is returning to normal. Malefor is dead and it is time to pick up the pieces; someone must rebuild from all of his destruction" Says ignitus as he smiles at Spyro "Someone kind hearted, brave, and strong needs to lead the lands. That someone is you Spyro"

"what? You think I can rule the lands? I can't rule them! I'm a purple dragon, everyone will think I'm just like Malefor."

"yes but without you everything has already started to fall apart I'm afraid my fellow guardians will not be able to continue." Says ignitus as he looks down at his book "it has only been three days and they have already failed in their attempts to rebuild the city. I fear this power they have gained is turning them into monsters."

"wait did you say three days? That's not possible! I put the world together and then woke up here." Says Spyro as he looked around the room.

"no my dear friend I'm afraid you are still asleep; this is just a dream." Says ignitus "and to worsen the matter I'm afraid when you defeated Malefor you trapped yourselves in his prison."

"what! how do Cynder and I escape." asks spyro, the young dragon's fear and confusion were reaching a peak.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to your question but Malefor escaped by using cynder as a portal. Perhaps you could do the same." Says ignitus before he looks up at the roof. "I'm sorry to cut your time short but it seems Cynder is trying to wake you. It is probably best not to leave her waiting."

"wait ignitus! I have so many questions!" Shouts Spyro before the room fills with white and Ignitus is gone

"spyro wake up come on spyro wake up." Was the first thing spyro heard as he started to regain consciousness.

"ignitus wait." Mumbles Spyro as he opens his eyes. the purple dragon looked up at Cynder and slowly shook his head.

"Good to have you back Spyro." Says Cynder as she helps Spyro back to his feet. The two dragons look around at the strange land they seem trapped in. They are surrounded by the ruins they fought Malefor in. But all around them there is nothing but darkness. The barren landscape looks similar to the scorched lands that Malefor's forces caused all across the lands.

"what happened?" mumbles Spyro as he puts his paw against his head. The purple dragon felt horrible, it felt like he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. "My head is throbbing.''

"I was hoping you would know what happened." Says Cynder as she shrugs her shoulders. ''And where the hell are we?"

Spyro looked around at the darkness, in the distance everything was burnt and seemed destroyed. There was nothing for miles and Spyro began to become worried as he saw nothing.

"looks like whatever you did didn't save the world it destroyed it." Said cynder as she looked at spyro with a look of sorrow.

''no this is not the normal world Cynder, I think we are trapped in Malefor's prison." explains Spyro "Before you woke me up I talked to ignitus and he said that I put the world back together but at the same time I trapped us here."

"well I'm just glad you woke up I was worried." says cynder as she playfully punched his wing "Did ignitus happen to mention a way out of here, because this place doesn't look all that fun."

"I'm afraid he had no idea how to get us out." Said Spyro with a sigh "But he reminded me of how Malefor got out, how he used your dark power to make a portal."

''Spyro I...I don't know if I can do that again." Says Cynder with a look of worry on her face "when I powered that portal I was strengthened by lots of dark magic and once the portal closed I was completely sapped of all power...it nearly killed me."

"well in that case we better find a different way out because if you died then I wouldn't even have a reason to get out of here." Says Spyro, Cynder blushes at his comment but he doesn't notice. "I guess we have some exploring to do."

The two young dragons fly up into the blackened sky. Once they reach a high altitude they looked around and took in their surroundings, in the distance they see scores of Malefor's evil forces gathered near a large purple portal. Grublins, Wyverns, and Orcs were waiting by the portal.

"spyro look we can get through that portal." Says Cynder as the two fly towards it

"Wait cynder." Calls Spyro as Cynder flies towards the portal, when she hears him she turns around to face the purple dragon. "we need to figure out how to close that portal! we can't have this many monsters coming through.''

"what if we flew through the portal and fought all of Malefor's forces, look at them I can beat those guys with a paw tided behind my back." Suggested cynder as the two flew in place.

"that's not the problem cynder what if there are more of them." Said spyro "we need to figure out how to shut the portal down."

"Okay, I guess you are right." Said cynder "well what's your plan."

"I don't know, we are so high up that they haven't seen us yet. Which means we have the element of surprise." Suggests Spyro "I say we fly down there and kill all of them at the portal. We get the jump on them and then figure out how to shut it down."

"sounds like a plan." Says Cynder before her and Spyro fly towards the monsters.

"We must avenge our fallen king Malefor." Yelled Urzak the fallen "the killer Spyro has destroyed our lord and now we must break through this portal and finish what Malefor started!'' As the soldier spoke the small army cheered and started rushing through the portal. "Come my brothers, glory awaits!" As Urzak spoke a shard of ice pierced the monster's chest.

"Look!" yelled another of the beasts "it's the dragons that murdered our lord! Kill them!"

The army of darkness drew their weapons as the two dragons landed in front of them. as they rushed the dragons many of them were burnt to a crisp while the remaining ones in the first group were melted in a shower of poison.

"Spyro on your left look out!" Yelled Cynder giving Spyro just enough time to doge out of the way. A group of Grublins had flanked the dragons and nearly gotten the jump on the purple dragon. but with their attack exposed Spyro zapped the beasts until they stood still. While he was fighting with them Cynder phased into the ground and reappeared next to a group of archers. With a few well placed attacks the archers were defeated and Cynder looked back to Spyro, only to find him locked in combat with an elite shadow troll. The large creature lunged towards Spyro knocking him into a wall, seeing him in trouble Cynder jumped down into the fray and pushed the beast away with a gust of wind.

''Spyro are you alright?" Asked Cynder as she helped him back to his feet. He was a little slow standing up but he looked more angry then hurt.

''I'm fine." growled Spyro as he glared at the beast. "this creature is the last enemy, we can take him.''

''I don't know Spyro...he is an elite.'' said Spyro as she pointed at the beasts mask. "Let's use fury against him...no reason to risk it.''

''Okay, I just hope there isn't more fighting after this beast.'' Says Spyro as he and Cynder jump into the air, they ready their fury attack and in a blaze of purple the two dragons release pure Aether completly destroying the elite troll in seconds.

''Whew.'' says Cynder as her and Spyro hit the ground "i swear that gets harder every time.''

''I guess we are getting old.'' Said Spyro with a smirk. ''Come on, with these monsters dealt with we can figure out how to shut down this portal!" The two look at the massive black portal and try to find any way to shut it down. but after searching for several minutes the two come up short.

"Spyro there is nothing here.'' Said Cynder as she kicked a corpse of a grublin. ''We can't just keep searching here.''

''I know. Maybe there will be some kind of switch on the other side.'' Said Spyro as the two walked over to the portal. It glowed with dark aether and the dragons could feel it sapping their energy away.

''I don't know if we should go through there.'' Said Spyro as he took a step back.

''Oh come on Spyro, this isn't the first portal we've gone through.'' said Cynder before she stepped into it and disappeared. Spyro tried to grab her but he was slow and she was gone. he nervously looked at the portal, closed his eyes, and stepped through.


End file.
